


Markson

by bitchywang



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Miraculous Fluff Month, My First Smut, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Jackson, Top Mark, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchywang/pseuds/bitchywang
Summary: Yeah smuts.... markson smuts...Basically smuts..... a little fluff....Daddy mark with baby jacksonJackson is a sub in this chapter  dont @ me 😤
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Markson

The boys just went back to hotel from their concerts at Bangkok. Sure it was tiring but its fun and they felt proud about it. 

Mark was resting in his hotel room. Well he's been pairing with Jackson. He was waiting for Jackson but Jackson was nowhere to be seen. Mark decided to play with his phone.

A few hours later Mark heard a buzz on his ( and Jackson's) bedroom door . 'Its def Jackson' Mark thought to himself. When the door's opening, a head peeked behind the door. "Hyung, I'm back" Jackson entered the room. "Where have you been?? I've been waiting for you for such a long hour?"

"I- i'm sorry hyung I was h- helping Jaebum hyung.." Jackson hung his head low, aboiding an eye contact with his boyfriend. "Why didnt you told me first, baby? I was waiting for you to come back... I want to cuddle with you... you know I'm tired baby.."

"I'm sorry... I'm tired too..." Jackson said while his head still hung low, looking at the floor. "It's okay c'mere" Mark pat his empty spot for Jackson to lay down beside him.

Jackson quickly made a movement and snuggles beside Mark. "Next time you have to tell me first okay? I was worried... dont ever make me waiting or I will punish you next time" Mark said using his deep voice, making Jackson whimpered. "I - I promise hyung i will tell you n- next time.. i'll be a good boy for hyung... please dont punish me" Jackson made a puppy eyes while pouting.

"Okay, good boy.... you're so cuuuuttteeeeee" Mark cooed at him while pinching his both cheeks. "Um hyung?" Jackson said while biting his lips." What is it , baby tell me..." Mark put his index finger on Jackson's chin to make Jackson look at him. "C- can we kiss??" Jackson said while blushing deeply. "Aww of course, baby" Mark cupped Jackson both cheeks at started to give him a soft, loving kiss.

Mark bit his bottom lips softly, asking for entrance. Jackson opened his mouth and let Mark explore every inch of his wet cavern. Jackson made a soft moan, liking Mark's soft kiss. A few minutes later they break apart.

"I love you, hyung" Jackson rest his head on Mark's chest. "I love you more, baby" Mark stroke Jackson's soft hair, making Jackson purr at the touch.

"Lets sleep, hmm? Weve been tired these day, right?" Mark hive Jackson a kiss on his forehead. "Okay..." Jackson started to yawn and they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Bitch there's no smut y'all nasty hoes... just a fluff.. I'm sorry dont you dare @ me I'm not in the mood to write some smuts..


End file.
